looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
You Like / I Like
You Like / I Like is the sixteenth Merrie Melodie. It is sung by Mac and Tosh, in The Float. Lyrics You like antiques, I like flea markets You like cheese but I like chocolates I know one way we can solve this It's called fondue, it has both I like ficus, you like ferns We put them in matching urns And the silly thing we learned Is now they're friends Those plants are friends You like red and I like blue You like me and I like you There's nothing else to do But be best friends We're best friends We're best friends We're best friends Our friendship will never end If we were divers we'd get the bends We're such deep friends Sometimes we disagree We must monitor our chi And realign our energy We are best friends La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la li li li li La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la li li li li Dance break! Splendid, after you. Oh, no I insist. You're a much better dancer. Ooh, you flatter me. Not at all. Okay, dance breaks over. Never mind! You like toning up your lats I like wearing my new spats It don't get no better than that When you're best friends You're best friends You like grey and I like beige Luckily for us there's greige Which is a lovely combination of grey & beige You like designer boots I like velvet warm-up suits In that way we're in cahoots We're best friends We're best friends You like red and I like blue You like me and I like you There's nothing else to do But be best friends Be best friends La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la We are best friends Trivia *This song ends with an iris-out, unlike other Merrie Melodies, along with Bob Clampett 's signature "Baywoop!". *It was supposed to be named Best Friends, but the name was already taken by the Best Friends episode. Goofs *Mac and Tosh briefly switch voices. Gallery You Like I Like (2).png You Like I Like (3).png You Like I Like (4).png You Like I Like (5).png You Like I Like (6).png You Like I Like (7).png You Like I Like (8).png You Like I Like (9).png You Like I Like (10).png You Like I Like (11).png You Like I Like (12).png You Like I Like (13).png You Like I Like (14).png You Like I Like (15).png You Like I Like (16).png You Like I Like (17).png You Like I Like (18).png You Like I Like (19).png You Like I Like (20).png You Like I Like (21).png You Like I Like (22).png You Like I Like (23).png You Like I Like (24).png You Like I Like (25).png You Like I Like (26).png You Like I Like (27).png You Like I Like (28).png You Like I Like (29).png You Like I Like (30).png The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S01E23.The.Float.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-iT00NZ.mkv snapshot 13.13 1.png You Like I Like (31).png You Like I Like (32).png You Like I Like (33).png You Like I Like (34).png Gif 20180619_021412.gif Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions